Fame
by DarkHeartRocker13
Summary: Loren just moved to LA and meets a singer named Eddie. They get close and she becomes the new it girl. Can she handle being in the spotlight? Or will this small town girl crumble in LA?
1. LA

**Hey here is a story I just thought of and wrote.**

I lay here just moved to LA like every girl wanted to be a model or singer/actress. I hope i meet some new people soon i feel kinda feel lonely here . Writing songs in my song book.

I am just a girl in this world

Trying to find a place to fit

Sometimes I cry just a little bit

Maybe I will find someone

To make me feel happy

**The mall**

"Sorry." I run right into the guy.

"It's ok what's your name?" he says.

"Loren." Oh my gosh control yourself he is totally cute.

"Eddie, you must be new here in LA."

"Yeah, just moved here how can you tell?" He is about to speak again ahh I am a sucker for Australian guys.

"Well how about I show you around sometime ." His phone rings just when I was about to answer.

"That would be great."

"Ugh, I forgot I have a music video to get too."

"Cool."

"Want to come along?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I don't want to intrude."

"I am the star you are my very pretty guest." He grabs my hand.

"Well, if you insist." I pull my shades over my eyes and walk into his limo.

**The video shoot **

"Austin where the hell have you been?"

"At the mall i told you." He says calmly.

"Who is this?" The man says a bit angry.

"Don't be rude this is Loren, Loren this is my very crazy manger Mason."

"Hi, nice too meet you." I shake his hand.

"Come on lover boy we have to get you ready."

"Make yourself comfortable I will see you later." He says as he is being dragged away from me I am alone again.

**After the shoot **

"You were amazing." I hug him , wait I barely know him why did I do that.

"Thanks, here is my number call me anytime I mean it." he says not bothered by the hug.

"I will."

"Come on I'll take you home."

"Thanks so much." I hug him again lets just say i like hugging cute boys.

**My House **

"Thanks for walking me too my door."

"That's what gentleman do."

"Well I guess i will see you around."

"Yeah see you around."

"Bye." I was about to walk in when i felt a pair of lips on mine then i opened my eyes and realized it was Eddie . I don't know why but i kissed back.

"I am sorry i shouldn't have kissed you i me..." i crashes my lips onto his and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't be." I smiled.

"I am going to pick you up at 7 ." he says as he walks to his car.

"It's a date." I giggled . Oh god i hardly ever giggle but you know i am really starting to like Eddie.

Maybe moving here wasn't a bad idea maybe i just might be happy here.

**Thank for reading,I just had an idea and thought I make a story. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Date

**Hey everyone new chapter.**

Ahh I have a date with a superstar oh my god I have to find the perfect outfit .

(She puts on her black on sleeve mini dress, black pumps, diamond necklace with matching earrings, her hair up in a tight ponytail, her black purse.)

(Doorbell)

"Hi, you look amazing." he spins me around and kisses me.

"Thank you." I giggle.

They get into the limo

"Wow this is so nice ." I look around.

"Yeah, I am used to it but I really prefer taking the bus or train."

"I like that you are humble."

"Thanks, but I want to talk about you tonight and how amazingly beautiful you look." He looks me up and down.

"Aw thanks." I blush.

"So how did you end up in LA? "

" Well , I am a model and I write song sometimes. I mean LA is the place of you want a career in that ."

"You're a model that is cool, and I want to hear one of your song sometime."

"Maybe." I say flirty.

"Joe are we there yet?

"Not yet Eddie." a man with a deep voice said.

"Great then I can do this." he kisses me passionately and pulls me onto his lap as he puts his hand on my leg.

(I pulls away)

"You should do that more often. " I say.

"I should." He says smiling.

**At the restaurant **

"This is really nice." I say as I sit down.

"The best for my girl."

"Aw." omg he just called me his girl try not to explode. I lean over the table and kiss him softly on the lips.

"So how would you like to go the Malibu with me this week? ."

"I would love to ."

"Great since my parents are away I need my girlfriend to cheer me on."

"Girlfriend?" I stutter and almost spit out my water.

"I know it's very sudden but I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?." He took my hand.

"Yes and I really like you too." Wow I didn't even know I felt that way but I do."

They finished eating and left.

"So were do you want to go next?." he asks me.

"Can we go to your place?" I ask hoping he would say yea cause I am so curious what it looks like.

"Yeah sure, Joe my place."

"So do papparizzi follow you all the time?." I ask him.

"Yeah it is so annoying I never I have any privacy. It like I am juciy news they have to feed on.

"That must be horrible."

"Oh it is , sometimes I want to be normal but i signed up for this I mean is not that I don't love singing its just it gets tiring sometimes. " He explains.

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to I am here for you." I kiss him.

"Thanks."

"Yay were here." I say excited.

They walk in the house.

"So you like it?"

"Wow this is amazing ."

"7 bedrooms 8 bath, game room, a pool a hot tub, a pool house, two kitchens and living rooms."

"Wow this is a mansion."

"My mom and dad bought it before I even got famous. Wanna see my room?." He asks me.

"Yeah."

We walk upstairs.

" A flat screen tv."

"Yeah but I don't really watch it I am to busy."

"Oh ok." I sit on the bed.

"Wanna watch a movie?."

"Lets watch spring breakers ."

"Ok Selena Gomez and Ashley Benson and I are friends they came to one of my concerts."

"Really? They are awesome I am a huge fan."

"Maybe you can meet them sometime."

"That would be awesome." I snuggle up to him and lay my head on his chest. He kisses my forehead. I am really falling for this guy.

**Thanks for reading everyone hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	3. Staying The NIght

**Hey everyone so I am really liking writing for this story and please check out a new story called Love & Music it is going to be up in a couple weeks.**

**Eddie's House**

"This was like the best night of my life." Eddie says.

"I feel the same." I say.

"Come on I'll drive you home." He walks me to the garage and I see like the coolest car ever it's a red convertible and looks really fast.

"That car is so freakin awesome." I say.

"Want to drive it?" he says and hands me the keys.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Ahh, you are so amazing." I run up and kiss him passionately.

**My House**

"Thanks for letting me drive and you know I could just run in and get some clothes and stay over your place tonight if you don't mind." I say not knowing the answer.

"You just want to drive the car back and I would totally love that." He says.

"You're right you go me." I say smiling.

"You can have the car I never drive it anyway."

"Really?"

"Really, it is all yours." He says.

"Did I tell you are amazing?" I say as hug him.

"Yes you did." He laughs and walks into the house with me. So glad he said I could stay over because I was going to be lonely in this house by myself.

I run upstairs grab my tank top and shorts for tonight and changing clothes for tomorrow black high waisted shorts and white short sleeve blouse with some white sandals. My other thing put them in my bag and come downstairs.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yep." I say he grabs my bag and I lock the door and we get in the car a head back to his house.

**Eddie's House**

"I am going to go change." I walk into the guest room and change.

I go to Eddie's room.

"Eddie you decent?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He says I walk in and see him searching for a shirt.

"Need some help?" I ask him.

"Yes please I forgot where I put my shirts." He looks in his closet.

"It would be in your drawers." I walk over to the top drawer and pull out a white shirt.

"You are so smart." He says.

"It's what I do." I laugh and hand him the shirt instead of grabbing it he kisses me lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he pins me against the walls kissing me more. HE starts kissing my neck as we walk over to the bed taking each other clothes off. He lays me on the bed and kisses me harder as we get tangled in the sheets.

**The Next Morning **

I open up my eyes and look around not realizing where I am until I feel the hand around my waist and I am in my bra and underwear and I think about last night which was completely amazing. I am falling in love with him every minute and second I spend with him.

"Morning beautiful." He says and kisses my neck.

"Morning." I turn my body around and kiss him on the lips.

"What time is it?" he asks.

"It is 8:30." I look at my phone.

"Ugh, I have a meeting with my manger." He says.

"Oh ok well I have to get some shopping done anyway in my new car." I say getting up.

"Yeah, ok." He says kissing me again before I leave.

I go to the guest room take a shower and put on my outfit pull my hair up in a tight ponytail and go downstairs.

"You have no food in your fridge." I say.

"I have to go shopping but I don't know what to get my mom usually does that." He says.

"I'll go for you." I say.

"Thanks the food money is in that jar, I got to go I am going to be late I will see you later." He kisses me and rushes out the door.

**Thanks for reading everyone hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks to guest for your review and I took your advice and changed the characters. Please Review!**


	4. Meeting The Parents

**Hey guys here is a new chapter I usually don't write this early in the morning but for you guys anything and please check out my sequel story it's called forever and always: In College. **

**Song Recommendation: Take you by Justin Bieber (P.S I am a huge fan!)**

**Shout – Outs: selfchannel123, fanfictionFANGIRL1623, hhlover2345, Guest, Caitiac.**

**Shopping**

Loren is shopping at Forever 21 and Eddie Calls her.

"Hello." I say not knowing who it is.

"Hey beautiful." Eddie says.

"Hey what's up." I say smiling.

"Nothing about to head to the recording studio. You want to come with me?" Eddie asks.

"Yes, I'll meet you there send me the directions." I say excited.

"Ok, I'll wait for you outside." Eddie says.

"K, bye." I say and pay for my clothes and get in my brand new car and drive off.

**The Recording Studio**

"Hey babe I got a little lost but I made it." I say walking up and kissing him.

"I am glad you did." Eddie wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into another kiss.

"Um, hello." Mason says. **(P.S guys Eddie manger has a different name hope you don't mind.)**

"Oh, sorry Loren this is Mason." Eddie says.

"Hi nice to meet you." I say shaking his hand.

"Likewise, nice car." Mason says.

"Eddie gave it to me." l say as I pull up my new Chanel shades.

"I never drive in it anyway, so why not give it to my girl." Eddie says kissing he cheek.

They all walk into the recording studio.

"I thought you were taking a break so I was surprised by a new song." Mason says.

"I was inspired." Eddie says and winks at me.

"Take it away." Mason says.

It's 2:15 in the morning, and I'm still thinking about you baby

I'm so frequently yawning, but I'm still thinking about you baby

Heaven up above did so well on every single bit of you baby

I think that I'm in love with every single bit of you baby

I don't know if I'll fall asleep tonight

When you won't, just won't get off my mind

Instead of counting sheep, I'll count the stars within your eyes

I wish that I could sleep, but those stars are way too bright

It's all about you, with or without you, if it wasn't I'd be fine

But the thing is, everything is, and I'll be awake all night

It's 4:15 in the morning, and it's still the same old story baby

Staring at the roof for hour, but I really don't find it boring baby

Paint my feeling on the ceiling, and it always turns to portraits of you

If my life's a box if chocolates, then fill it with assortments of you

Cause I don't know if I'll fall asleep tonight

Cause you won't just won't get off my mind, yeah.

Instead of counting sheep, I'll count the stars within your eyes

I wish that I could sleep, but those stars are way too bright

It's all about you, with or without you, if it wasn't I'd be fine

But the thing is, everything is, and I'll be awake all night

I'd be awake all night

"Wow that was amazing." I say running over to Eddie.

"Thanks babe." Eddie says.

"Dude that was a hit." Mason says.

"You say that all the time." Eddie says.

"I know you guys are free to go."

"Are you done shopping babe?" Eddie asks me.

"Yeah, I got the food at a whole bunch of new stuff." I say excitedly.

"Ok, I will see you a home." Eddie says.

"K, bye." I kiss him and pull my sunglasses onto my eyes.

**Eddie's House**

"I am tired." Eddie says falling onto the couch.

"Me too I'll be right back I am going to go get changed." I say running upstairs with my bags. I change into my new white French Connection baby tee, short track-star gray sweat shorts from Villanova and let my hair down and go back downstairs.

"You look cute." Eddie says still lying down.

"Thanks." I say sitting beside him.

"My neck and shoulders are hurting. " Eddie says rolling his shoulders back.

"Come here." I say he sits up and turn his back and I turn around and massage his shoulders.

"That feels amazing." Eddie says.

"Relax, and stop being so tense." I say.

"Sorry, I get that way sometimes." Eddie says laughing.

"I was born that way." I say.

"Oh really turn around let me see." Eddie says as I turn my back around and he pulls up my shirt starts massaging my shoulders.

"See I told you." I say.

"Damn you are really tense. I think I can solve that though." He starts kissing my neck and down my back. I turn around and kiss him passionately. We start making out, then someone comes through the doors.

"Um, Eddie." A woman says.

"Mom you guys are back." Eddie says pulling away and pulling me onto his lap.

"What have you been up to." A man says.

"Nothing same old stuff pops." Eddie says.

"Who is this?" the woman says.

"Loren, my girlfriend." Eddie says lifting me up and getting up throwing me over his shoulder.

"Eddie stop put me down right now." I say.

"Loren this is my mom Katy and my dad max." Eddie says ignoring me until I kick him in the gut with me knee.

"Sorry babe." I say.

"How did you learn to do that?" Eddie says

"Karate classes I am a black belt and you should put some ice on that." I say kissing him.

"I like he already." Max says.

"Nice to meet both of you." I say and shake their hands.

"You too, I take it that you bought the groceries." Katy says.

"Yeah, Eddie has no clue what he is doing." I say.

"As always." Max says.

"I'll help with dinner if you don't mind." I say.

"She's a keeper Eddie." Max says loudly.

"I know pops." Eddie says returning to the room.

"Sorry again about that." I say.

"Oh it's fine it not that bad." Eddie says.

"Let me see." I say lifting up his shirt.

"I still can't believe you kicked me." Eddie says.

"I told you to put me down." I say in defense.

"Next time I'll listen." He says.

"I think we should just order in I don't feel like cooking and we all look tired." Katy says.

"Sounds good." We all say.

**Eddie's Room**

"My parents love you." Eddie says grabbing by my waist and pulling me closer to him and kissing me passionately.

"I would love to continue this but your parents are downstairs." I say.

"Exactly, this house is huge their room is downstairs anyway and I doubt they are going to bother they never come up here." Eddie says and starts kissing my neck.

"Fine, 10 min that's it I have to get some rest." I say and he pulls me down on top of him and starts kissing me.

**Thanks for reading I didn't expect it to be this long. I just couldn't stop writing and if you guys review I am going to post another chapter today. Love you all!**


	5. Loren's Photo Shoot

**Hey guys so a guest sent me a review saying that leddie was going to fast in there relationship in this story. I mean in the show there relationship was fast eddie just broke up with chloe. Anyway, it just one review and based on the other review's which I want to thank you all for.**

**Song Recommendation: Nobody's Perfect by Jesse J**

**Eddie's House**

" Eddie wake up." Loren says shaking him.

"I'm up what going on?" Eddie says jumping up fast.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to my photo shoot with me." Loren says holding her chest.

"Oh yeah of course I do and sorry I scared you." Eddie says leaning over and kissing her.

Loren gets dress she puts on a heather gray and black high-low combo dress with black heels and her hair down in curls. She pairs it with a black feather necklace and some silver rings, with peach eye shadow and peach lipstick.

"You look beautiful." Eddie says.

"Thanks." Loren says and kisses him on the cheek.

**The Photo Shoot**

"Loren so glad you made it." A girl said.

"Where else would I be." Loren said.

"Eddie Duran is here." The girl said.

"Oh, yeah we are dating." Loren said smiling.

"I am going to kill you for not telling Me." the girl said slapping Loren in the arm.

"Hey I'm Eddie." Eddie says walking up to them.

"Chloe nice to meet you I am Loren's best friend." Chloe said.

"It's nice to meet you." Eddie said shaking her hand.

"So lo I want details later understand." Chloe says walking away.

"Got it." Loren says.

"Details about what?" Eddie says clueless.

"About us and wait to Mel finds out she is going to grill me." Loren says.

"Wait your friends are model's too." Eddie asks.

"Yeah, I have to go get ready." she kisses him.

Loren goes and gets changed into white shorts and a pink crop top with her hair in a ponytail.

Her second change is a pink and white bikini.

Her third change is a light blue summer dress.

"You looked hot babe." Eddie says.

"Thanks."

"Hey lo you guys come here." Chloe says.

"Yeah what's up." Loren says as her and Eddie walks over.

"Our manger says that she wants Eddie to take so pictures with you." Chloe says.

"Is that ok Eddie?" Loren asks him.

"Yeah it's fine." Eddie says.

"Ok then you guys stand here and Eddie wrap your arm around her waist and look into each other's eyes." Chloe tells them.

They take some more cute photos and then leave.

**Eddie's House**

"You know you are going to be in the magazine right?" Loren says.

"Yeah, but I like taking pictures with you it is so fun." Eddie says smiling.

"That's because the camera dude kept telling us to kiss." Loren says.

"Of course it is I love kissing you." Eddie says pulling her onto the couch with him.

"They are so cute together." Katy says.

"God mom you scared the crap out of me." Eddie says jumping.

"Sorry, how did the photo shoot go?" Katy says.

"Amazing, Eddie even took some pictures." Loren says.

"Really, seems like you had a great time. Oh and Eddie don't forget you have an interview today at 12.

"I know mom." Eddie says.

"Come on lazy its 11 and you have to get ready." Loren says kissing him.

"Fine." Eddie says with a sad look.

"HAHA get up." Loren says pushing him.

"Alright, only if you go with me."

"Ok, I'll go."

"This is going to be the perfect interview to announce to the world Loren Tate is my new girlfriend" Eddie says.

"For real."

"Yeah, you mean a lot to me and I want the world to know that." Eddie says and he kisses her.

**Well thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Interview

**Hey everyone so here is a new chapter.**

**Song recommendation: We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus**

**Radio Interview**

"Thanks for coming Eddie and Loren." The dj says.

"We are glad to be here." Eddie says.

"So Loren do you sing?" the dj says.

"No, not really." Loren says.

"Could sing a snippet of any song that comes to your head?" the dj says.

"I guess um ..." Loren says.

Now that I am captured your attention

I want to steal you for a rhythm intervention

Mr. T says I'm ready for inspection

Show me how you make a first impression

Oh, oh

Can we take it nice and slow, slow?

Break it down drop it low, low

Because I just want to party all night in the neon lights till you can let me go

I just want to feel your body right next mine

All night long

Baby slow down the song

"Wow, the amazing Loren Tate everybody, so Loren when is your album coming out?" the dj says.

"Thank you and I am a model I don't really do singing I songwriter sometimes." Loren says.

"Well after this interview I am sure someone will sign you." The dj says.

"Thanks that song is amazing though." Loren says.

"So Eddie how did you meet Loren?"

"Well she bumped into me at the mall and things just went from there." Eddie says.

"So, you guys are together have you met the parents yet?"

"Yes, it wasn't like a planned thing we were just hanging out and then I met them." Loren says.

"Does she have the stamp of approval Eddie?"

"Yes she does my parents love her."

"So the album Eddie was a big hit and the tour. When will your next one be out?"

"I don't know yet I mean I wanted to take a break but I am getting in the studio and doing some new material." Eddie says.

"Well, I think that Loren should defiantly switch careers." the dj says.

"Yeah she is really talented." Eddie says.

"Thanks for coming out Eddie I look forward to our next interview."

"Me too."

**The Duran House**

"I can't believe I just sung on the radio. Was I horrible?" Loren says.

"You were amazing." Eddie says kissing her.

"Loren you were so good." Katy says hugging her.

"People have been calling mason like crazy he wants to see you now." Max says.

"Wow." Loren says.

"Come on let's go see him." Eddie says.

**Mason's Office**

"Superstar get in here." Mason says.

"Hey mason." Loren says.

"I am talking to you Loren." Mason says.

"What?" Loren says.

"Eddie's label wants to sign you your voice is amazing." Mason says.

"People are going crazy over your cover of selena Gomez's song she even tweeted." Mason says.

"What when?" Loren says scrolling through her twitter. "Oh my gosh she did."

Loren Tate did a cover of slow down she killed it. Amazing this girl is talented, Eddie give Loren my number. Guys check out her song! #LorenTate

LorenTate thanks so much I love your song. #HugeFan I am totally going to call you.

"Wow I can't believe she tweeted that." Loren says.

"Here is her number." Eddie says.

"Loren we have to start recording the album you have 2 million views on this radio interview. People love you!" Mason says excitedly. "You could be bigger than Eddie."

"I don't know about that Eddie is crazy talented."

"You are too babe." Eddie says wrapping his arms around her.

"Ok its settled Loren sign here and here." Mason says handing her the paper.

"I still can't believe I am doing this I can't wait to tell Chloe and Mel." Loren says.

**Chloe's House**

"Hey Chloe I have some big news." Loren says.

"Spill right now." Mel says.

"I am dating Eddie Duran Mel." Loren says.

"Oh my god really." Mel says.

"Really." Eddie says.

"I already knew." Chloe says.

"I am going to kill both of you, but I already knew." Mel says.

"How?" Loren says.

"Uh radio interview which you sounded amazing." Mel says.

"Well I have bigger news I just signed with Eddie's record label." Loren says jumping.

"This is so huge Loren." Chloe says hugging her.

"I know right." Loren says.

"You better not forget us." Mel says.

"Never guys." Loren says.

"I want an autograph Eddie." Mel says handing him her journal.

"Ok sure." Eddie says signing his name.

"Wow, you have a lot of signatures." Eddie says.

"I still haven't got Ryan goslings." Mel says.

"Have you been following people around?" Loren says.

"No." Mel says looking around.

"We don't want a lawsuit Mel." Chloe says.

"I know but hey Eddie could you get Selena Gomez's autograph." Mel says.

"Oh wait I forgot selena tweeted about me I could just call her and ask her for you Mel." Loren says.

"Really? Loren you are so amazing." Mel says.

"Yeah you are." Eddie says kissing her.

"Hey cut the PDA." Mel says.

**Thanks for reading everyone my hands are freezzing up now. Please Review!**


	7. Concert

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and check out my new story Love & Music in is a continuation of forever and always: in college. One of my new songs I wrote will be in this chapter!**

**Song recommendation: What About Love by Austin Mahone #MahomieForLife**

**Follow me on twitter nsgirly13!**

**Love ya,**

**Layla**

**Eddie's House**

"I can't believe the day we had." Loren says.

"You mean getting trampled over by paparazzi and fans chasing after us. That is a basic day for me." Eddie says falling onto his bed.

"How about we have a concert?" Loren says.

"Why?" Eddie says.

"It will be good promotion." Loren says.

"Did mason put you up to this?' Eddie says.

"No, ok yes but I want to do one" Loren says with her best puppy dog look.

"Fine." Eddie says.

"You are the best." Loren says wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I know." Eddie says.

**2 days later at the concert**

"I don't know if I can do this." Loren says pacing.

"You are going to be amazing Loren." Katy says.

"Stop pacing so I can do your makeup." Mel says.

Loren is wearing a mini short pink strapless a – line Miriam dress. With silver pumps and her hair down in loose curls.

"You look amazing you are going to rock the house." Eddie says kissing her.

"Here we go." Loren says and walks onstage.

"What's up LA I am Loren Tate and this song is called Don't Say Goodbye." Loren says.

**HEY can you hear me scream out your name**

**Can you hear me say this is not a game?**

**You're so caught up in the fame**

**I couldn't tell you how I feel**

**It's like you're not even real**

**All I see is you**

**In my life**

**I just want to scream I don't know why**

**So don't say goodbye**

**I miss you when you leave**

**I say I love you in a whisper**

**So you never hear me **

**You'll never see me cry**

**Every time you say goodbye**

**All I see is you**

**In my life**

**I just want to scream I don't know why**

**So don't say goodbye**

**Don't say goodbye**

**I don't know why**

**Please don't say goodbye**

"Thank you everyone I will be right back." Loren says and walks off stage.

"That was amazing." Eddie says.

"You are a superstar." Mel says.

"I have to get back out there." Loren says and takes a sip of water.

"Ok, guys so this song is going to be very fun so dance along." Loren says.

**When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na **_**[3x]**_

**When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na **_**[3x]**_

**You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin' right here, real patient  
All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.**

**I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet…  
So baby whenever you're ready…**

_**[2x]**_**  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na **_**[3x]**_

**When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na **_**[3x]**_

**You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.  
And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.  
I'm gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie.**

**I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready…**

_**[2x]**_**  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na **_**[3x]**_

**When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na **_**[3x]**_

**This love will be the death of me  
But I know I'll die happily  
I'll know, I'll know, I'll know  
Because you love me so… yeah!**

_**[2x] **_**  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na Na **_**[3x] **_

**When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na Na **_**[3x]**_

"Thanks for coming out everyone." Loren says and walks offstage.

"I love you so much." Eddie says hugging her.

"What?" Loren says surprised.

"I love you." Eddie says.

"I love you too." Loren says and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

**Thanks everyone I hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	8. Just Us

**Hey guys so I finally know how to work word on my phone so I can copy and paste. My computer is down so still can't update as much as I want too. I hope you like this chapter .**  
**Song Recommendation: Summertime Of Our Lives by Cody Simpson (P.S I am** **kinda in love with him. Don't tell my boyfriend.)**  
**Loren's** **House**  
"So I was thinking that you could move in with me?" Eddie says.  
"What? No way." Loren says.  
"Why?." Eddie says a little hurt.  
"Eddie we have only none each other for a month I love you but we are not ready to move in together. Plus you mom and dad still live in the same house you do." Loren says.  
"I know but I just want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning." Eddie says and kisses her.  
"I wrote you a song." Loren says.  
"Really, can I hear it?" Eddie says.  
"Yeah." Loren says and grabs her guitar .  
Tell me why I can't shake your touch  
Every time I feel this rush  
Babe I can't get enough  
I feel like this everyday  
Everytime we kiss and hug  
You give me butterflies  
We talk all through the night  
You make everything all right  
I don't know what this is  
Maybe its love  
When we dance you spin me round and round  
Lift me off the ground  
When I'm all alone just sitting at home  
You come and sing me a song  
It goes like this together were the perfect fit  
Everytime we kiss and hug  
You give me butterflies  
We talk all through the night  
You make everything all right  
I don't know what this is  
Maybe its love  
Love, Love  
I just can't get enough  
Maybe its love  
"That was amazing." Eddie says and kisses her.  
"Thanks." Loren says and puts the guitar down and lay her head back on Eddie's chest.  
"Have you ever thought about the future?" Loren says.  
"Yeah."  
"What do you see?" Loren asks.  
"I see you." Eddie says smiling and Loren kiss him.  
"What do you see?" Eddie asks.  
"You only you."Loren says and rolls on top of him.  
"Do you think I should give up modeling?" Loren says.  
"Yeah you should I mean you have an amazing voice and mason wants to sign you and so does my record label so I think you should ." Eddie says.  
"Me Mel and Chloë all moved here to be models and now I am going to be a singer wow i never thought that would happen." Loren says.  
"You amazingly talented." Eddie says.  
"You have to go it's 7:00 and its girls night." Loren says.  
"Ugh, why i wanted more time with you."eddie says.  
"I have neglected my friends we haven't talked since I told them about Selena tweeting me." Loren says.  
"Fine, but who all is coming to this girls night." Eddie says.  
"Just Mel, Chloë, Selena,Adrianna and Taylor."Loren says.  
"When did you talk to Taylor swift?" Eddie asks.  
"Her and Selena a best friends duh and Selena wanted to hang out with all of us. Aid is one of my model friends." Loren says.  
"Ok then but tomorrow I want the while day with you." Eddie says.  
"Sorry babe me Taylor and Selena and the girls are going shopping in new York." Loren says.  
"You hate me." Eddie says crossing his arms.  
"I love you, we can spend plenty of time together after tomorrow plus you have a studio session tomorrow all day." Loren says.  
"Ok, I'll miss you." he kisses her.  
"I'll miss you too." Loren kisses him back.  
**Thanks for reading I know boring chapter but I just wanted to have one chapter with just leddie. This song is called Love by me dedicated to my amazing boyfriend Austin. Please Review!**


	9. Studio

**Hey everyone so I am so sorry for not updating in a while been super busy with best friends and boyfriend stuff. I am back now going to start updating every Wednesday from now on because updating everyday is really hard. Please go and check out my new story Love & Music it is a sequel of forever and always in college and please follow , fav and review on the story. Ok, to the story.**

**Song recommendation: Right Here by Justin Bieber**

**Shout outs: To everyone I love you all. **

* * *

**The Next Day At Selena's House**

"That was a fun night." Taylor says.

"I know but I have to get to the studio." Selena says and grabs her stuff.

"Me too." Loren says.

"I'll see you guys later." Taylor says.

* * *

**The Studio**

Happier times

Flash through my mind.  
We both say it's over and  
I believe it this time.  
All the pain that I hide,  
Let it play through the night.

A sad, sad serenade.  
Sad serenade, we almost got it right.  
A sad, sad serenade.  
Sad serenade, for every broken heart tonight.

All the love that we made,  
Turn it up, let it play  
A sad, sad serenade,  
Sad serenade.

I won't regret what I won't forget  
Memories and your number,  
Are all I have left.

I wish you the best, I really do,  
Even though I know that I'm still not over you.  
I know that we both are to blame,  
I can't believe, you didn't fight harder for me.

It's a sad, sad serenade.  
Sad serenade, we almost got it right.  
A sad, sad serenade.  
Sad serenade, for every broken heart tonight.

All the love that we made,  
Turn it up, let it play  
A sad, sad serenade,  
Sad serenade.

The more you love, the more it hurts,  
When it ends, when it's over  
All that's left are the memories  
Playing over, and over.

In your head, in your heart,  
Turn it up, make it stop.  
Tonight, all over the world,  
The most beautiful song ever head,

Is a sad, sad serenade,  
Sad serenade, we almost got it right.  
A sad, sad serenade.  
Sad serenade, for every broken heart tonight.

All the love that we made,  
Turn it up, let it play.

A sad, sad serenade,  
Sad serenade.  
A sad, sad serenade

"Amazing Loren." Mason says.

"Thanks, I'm going to head to Eddie's house if you need me for anything else cal me." Loren says.

"Ok, tell Eddie I need him here tomorrow at 1." Mason says .

"Ok, bye." Loren says and walks out.

* * *

**Eddie's House**

"Hey I missed you." Eddie says and kisses her passionately.

"I missed you too." Loren says smiling.

"How did the studio session go?." Eddie asks.

"Great, I recorded sad serenade." Loren says.

"I can't wait to hear it." Eddie says.

"Oh, and Mason said he needs you to come to the studio tomorrow at 1 ." Loren says and sits on Eddie's lap.

"Alright, so what do you wanna do?." Eddie says.

"This." Loren says and kisses him.

"You don't know how much I love you." Eddie says.

" I love you too." Loren says and kisses him again this time with more passion.

* * *

**Chloe's Pov**

I can't believe Loren is dating a rock star and has a music career. She has fame and everything I ever wanted. She might be one of my best friends but I am going to take everything away from her including Eddie. Loren Tate better watch out because I'm coming for her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I know it's short but I wanting to give you guys something. Please Review!**


	10. The Night Are Lives Will Change Part 1

**Hey everyone so I haven't updated in like forever. So here is a new shocking, heartbreaking chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Loren's Pov**

How can this happen? Everything was fine we were all happy and now I stand here with Eddie and Max trying to hold it together. Wishing that what I just heard was a lie. Wishing that my heart what stop aching. Seeing Eddie sobbing across from me and max trying to comfort him the best that he can. Me, just standing their shocked and I can't do anything I can comfort Eddie I can't even move. Here at the moment I fall to the floor and cry.

* * *

12 hours earlier

"Eddie stop it!." Loren says trying to get up from Eddie's lap.

"I'm not." Eddie says and continues to kiss he neck.

"Eddie come on you have to get ready for your concert tonight." Katy says.

"I told him Katy." Loren says and slips off him straightening her mini skirt.

"Fine, I'll see you later." Eddie says and kisses her.

"Bye." Loren says and smiles.

"Now that we got the boys out of our hair. What do you say we go shopping?." Katy says.

"Lets go." Loren grabs her purse and they walk out the door.

**Jake's Office**

"Jake, you here." Eddie says and walks through the door.

"Hold on a sec Ed." Jake says and continues to talk on the phone

Jake hangs up.

"Ok, people have gone crazy over the concert tonight." Jake says.

"Yeah, I am excited to get back on stage." Eddie says.

"Any chances that a tour is something you would be excited for." Jake says.

"Yeah, I got my two good luck charms. My mom and I guess I could get in the recording studio and get a new album out." Eddie says.

"Yes!, and you girl Loren is recording already her album is going be a huge hit." Jake says.

"I know, she is amazing." Eddie says and smiles.

"Well, rest up cause tonight's is going to be epic." Jake says.

6 hours later

" Well how do we look?." Katy says and her and Loren spin around .

Loren has on a blue dress tight top flowing at the bottom that comes to her mid-thigh. With white heels oh and her hair in a high ponytail with curls on the side of her face.

Katy had on black jeans, purple blouse . With black heels and her hair down in curls .

"You both look amazing." Eddie says and kisses then both on the cheek.

"Thank you." Her and Loren say at the same time .

They both start laughing.

"So where have you to gorgeous ladies been all day." Max says when he walks in.

"Well we went shopping then went and had some lunch, and then we just hung out at the house and talked." Loren says .

"Sounds like you too had a great time." Eddie says.

"I am so glad you met Loren she is an amazing girl and I am proud to call her family." Katy says.

"Aw, Katy thank you." Loren says and hugs her.

"Family hug." Max says.

They all hug.

"Eddie you're on." The stage manager says.

"Wish me luck." Eddie says and kisses Loren.

"Good luck." Loren says and blows him a kiss as he walks on stage.

"Hey LA thanks for coming out." Eddie says ans crowd cheers loudly. "This is a new song called La Da Dee!."

There's no way to say this song's about someone else  
Every time you're not in my arms  
I start to lose myself  
Someone please pass me my shades  
Don't let 'em see me down  
You have taken over my days  
So tonight I'm going out

Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you are gone I think of you

All these places packed with people  
But your face is all I see  
And the music's way too loud  
But your voice won't let me be  
So many pretty girls around  
They're just dressing to impress  
But the thought of you alone has got me sweating  
I don't know what to say next

I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you are gone I think of you  
_[x2]_

I'll pretend the night is so beautiful  
Take a photo with the bros  
La da dee  
La da da doo  
They won't see through my disguise  
Right here behind my eyes  
Replaying in my mind  
La dee da yeah

I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you are gone I think of you  
_[x2]_

Eddie sings a few more songs .

"Thanks you LA. I love you."'Eddie says and walks off stage into the open arms of Loren.

"Babe that was so good, I'm so proud of you." Loren says and kisses him.

"So proud of you." Katy says and hugs him.

"Thanks ma, you guys going to stay for the meet and greet or are you going home?." Eddie says .

"No, where heading home." Max says.

"You guys have fun though." Katy says and hugs Eddie and Loren.

"I love you." Eddie says.

" I love you too sweetie." Katy says and they walk away.

"Well let's go meet some fans." Eddie says and grabs Loren's hand.

**Max And Katy**

"I'm so proud of him." Katy says.

"Me too." Max says.

"Spending time with Loren today made me realize that they are perfect for each other think they are soul mates." Katy says.

"We did a pretty good job with him. " Max says.

"Yeah we did." Katy says and kisses max.

As max looked back at the road a car came from the side and smashed into them. Their car flipped over and when it finally stopped they were both knocked out.

**The Meet And Great**

"This is the best night ever." Eddie says.

"I know I can't believe this many people at here." Loren says.

"Me too, but I'm glad your here with me." Eddie says an kisses the back of her hand.

* * *

What he didn't know was that this night was going to change his life forever .

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone ! Shocker I know but I hope you like where this story is going! Please review!**


	11. The Night Are Lives Will Change Part 2

**Hey everyone so I know the last chapter was really sad and this one is going to be too. The next chapter I will show who ran into max and Katy but Eddie won't know yet and neither will Loren. So to the chapter!.**

**Song to listen too: What Hurts the most by rascal flats.**

* * *

**Eddie's Pov**

There are a million things racing through my head now. There are things that I'm feeling that makes me feel like every piece of my heart has been shattered. The only person who can possible fix my heart is sobbing on the floor. As I walk over to her what am I supposed to say. I can't even think now so I just hold her. I hold on to her so tight thinking that I might lose her just like I lost my mom.

* * *

**20 minutes earlier **

"Hey babe can you answer my phone?." Eddie says signing autographs.

"Yeah." Loren says and picks up the phone.

"Hello is this Eddie Duran." A woman says.

"He is busy, this is his girlfriend is everything ok?." Loren asks.

"Tell him he needs to get down to the hospital his parents were in an accident." the woman says.

Loren hangs up.

"Eddie, we have go to the hospital." Loren says.

"What, why?." Eddie says turning around.

"Max and Katy were in an accident." Loren says and grabs their stuff.

"Oh my god, JAKE." Eddie yells at him.

"What's wrong Eddie." Jake comes running over.

"Ma and pop were in an accident and we need to get to the hospital." Eddie says frantically.

"Ok, I'll take care of this you guys go." Jake says and Loren and Eddie run to the car.

**The Hospital**

" Were here for Max and Kath Duran." Loren says.

"Room 313 on the second floor." the nurse says and Loren and Eddie get onto the elevator .

They open the door to the room and Eddie and Loren run over to max.

"Pops are you ok?." Eddie says and grabs his hand.

"Yeah." Max says weakly.

"Oh thank god I was so worried." Loren says and hugs him carefully.

"Were is ma?." Eddie says and sees his dads tears.

"She..

"Where is she pops?. Please." Eddie says now in tears on his knees.

"She's gone, she.." max says and starts to break down.

Loren falls to the floor crying and Eddie walks over to her and wraps his arms around her tight.

"Eddie, she's dead." Loren says crying harder .

"Shh its ok." Eddie says and rubs her back.

They sit there for 15 minutes until Loren gets up and hugs Max.

"Max are you ok?." Loren asks.

He shakes his head no and starts to cry and Loren hugs him tighter.

"I can't do this." Eddie says and runs out of the room.

"Go Loren, he needs you." Max says and Loren takes her heels off and runs after him.

**Outside **

Loren looks over and finds Eddie on the bench crying.

"Eddie.." Loren says and walk over to him and pulls him into a hug.

"It hurts.. it hurts so bad." Eddie says and cries harder.

"Shh.. I know it hurts. Look at me." Loren says and Eddie lifts his head. " We are going to get through this together ok. I love you so much ." Loren says a kisses him.

"I love you too, I never want to lose you." Eddie says and pulls her into his lap and hugs her tighter.

"You never will." Loren whispers in his ear.

**They sit out there for a little longer before going back into the hospital. Were Mel, Taylor, Selena, and Jake are. **

"Thanks for coming everyone." Loren says holding eddies hand.

"I'm going to be with pops." Eddie tells Loren and kisses her.

"Ok." Loren says and Eddie walks into the room.

"Are you ok Lo?." Mel asks.

"No." Loren says and Mel, Selena and Taylor pull her into hug.

"We are here for you no matter what ok. Eddie too." Selena says.

"Whatever you need." Taylor says.

"Thanks, you guys are the best friends in the world." Loren says.

"We'll be here for you." Mel says.

"I love you guys." Loren says.

"Are you going to stay here tonight?." Mel asks.

"Yeah, we want to be here for max." Loren says.

" We'll bring you and Eddie some changing clothes and check on the house. Dont worry about the media Jake will take care of it and if anyone asks questions . Me and Taylor will make up something ok." Selena says.

"Thanks Sel, and here is they let to my house and Eddie's code to the house is 4367." Loren says and hands her they key and writes down the number.

"We'll bring you guys some food too." Taylor says.

"See you later." Mel says and they all hug her.

They leave and Loren goes over to jake.

"Go be with Eddie and max ok, I'll handle the media, press and the label." Jake says and smiles.

"Thanks Jake." Loren says and hugs I'm and walks into the room.

**Max's Room**

"Babe, Taylor, Mel and Selena went to get us some clothes and food." Loren says and hugs Eddie.

"K." Eddie says.

"Jake says he'll take care of everything the media, the label and all that ." Loren says.

Eddie just nods.

"How are you max?." Loren says and walks over.

"I'm doing better sweetie thanks for asking, but you two really don't have to stay here." Max says.

"Yes we do, now get some rest." Loren says.

"It like she's still here, you are a lot like her." Max says and smiles.

"Come here." Eddie says and pulls Loren on his lap." You are amazing you know that right." Eddie say and kisses her cheek.

Loren smiles.

"We are going to get through this together." Loren says .

"I know and ma would've wanted us to." Eddie says and kisses Loren.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. Did you like that I put Taylor and Selena in? Please review!**


	12. I'm Always Happy With You By My Side

**Hey everyone I've been super lazy about updating, sorry for the wait! Anyway, so I probably won't update next week. Here is a new chapter with a little happiness!**

* * *

**Eddie's Pov**

Pops is still in the hospital and Loren is there most of the time with him when I'm at home and she still manages to be there for me cook, clean and record a couple of songs. She is even organizing a memorial and finish the details for the funeral. She won't let me do anything but grieve. All I want to do is find out who ran into the car and just left them there. Who would do something like that?

* * *

**Flashback **

I have to I do something to ruin Loren Tate, she doesn't deserve what she have's. I am the one with the real talented. Yeah, Loren is my friend but I honestly came here to find someone who can take me to the top and Eddie can do that. He can make all my dreams come true but all that is in my way is Loren. I'll do anything to make Eddie mine even if I have to destroy lives to get him.

"Hey chlo, you coming to Eddie's concert tonight?." Mel asks her.

"No, I have a photo shoot then but I'm sure he'll be great." Chloë says and smiles.

"Oh, ok well I'm going to go get ready. Text ya later." Mel says and leaves.

Chloë got up and called the only person who knew Loren the best. Her brother Cameron.

**End Of Flashback**

"Babe, I'm home." Loren says and sets the bags down.

"Hey, gorgeous I missed you." Eddie says and pulls her into a passionate kiss. "I also miss kissing you."

"I missed you too, now why are you so happy not that I'm not glad that you are." Loren says and hugs him.

"You've been doing do much and I wanted to do something for you so we are going to the beach now." Eddie says .

"What? Are you sure you're up for that? You know soon as someone sees you they are going to want a picture and paparazzi are going to be all over you." Loren says.

"I don't care, I'm tired of being in this house all day I want to get out of here so go get dressed so we can hit the beach.." Eddie says .

" Ok." Loren says and goes upstairs.

After Loren changes into her bikini and cover up. They made some food and got ready to leave.

" Eddie, how are you? ." The reporter says.

"How is your dad? Who ran them off the road?

"No comment." Eddie says and they get into the car.

"Are you ok?." Loren asks.

"Yeah, I'm great nothing is going to ruin this day." Eddie says and drives off.

**The Beach**

"It feels so nice to be outside." Eddie says .

"Babe, you sound like you were in prison." Loren says laughing.

"Wanna go for a swim?." Eddie asks her and stands up.

"Yes!." Loren says and they run to the water.

They stay at the beach for an hour then head home.

**Eddie's House**

"I'm gonna do a live chat, today I want to let my fans know what's going on." Eddie says.

"Ok, whatever you want ." Loren says and kisses him.

EddieDuran Hi, so I know you all have a lot of questions. So come to my live chat in 5 minutes and I'll answer them all. Also I want to thank you for all your support through this difficult time. You all are amazing and I love you.

"Can you get my song book and guitar?." Eddie asks Loren.

"Yeah, sure." Loren says and goes upstairs.

They get everything set up and starts the chat.

"Hey guys so for everyone wanting to know. Pops is doing great and making a good recovery. I also wanted to thank you my fans again for being their family is what i need the most now and you guys are apart of my family. Ok, so first question."

How are you?

"I'm great, taking it one day at a time."

How do you feel?

"I feel great too , just trying to not think about the pain so much."

Is Loren there?

"Yes, Loren is here she has helped me through all this I couldn't be more grateful to have her in my life."

Are you going to stop singing?

"No, not at all I am going to take a break but I'll never stop singing and my mom would've wanted me too finish the album ."

Do you read your fan mail?

"Yes, I do and thank you for the huge bags I get everyday."

Will you follow me?

"Yes, I will follow you. I am going to reply and follow as many people as I can today."

Will you sing a song?

"Yes, I actually wanted to song you guys something so tell me what you think?. Ok, here we go."

Eddie grabs his guitar and starts to sing.

Weather man said it's gonna snow  
By now I should be used to the cold  
Mid-February shouldn't be so scary  
It was only December  
I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me

But you went away  
How dare you?  
I miss you  
They say I'll be OK  
But I'm not going to ever get over you

Living alone here in this place  
I think of you, and I'm not afraid  
Your favorite records make me feel better  
Cause you sing along  
With every song  
I know you didn't mean to give them to me

But you went away  
How dare you?  
I miss you  
They say I'll be OK  
But I'm not going to ever get over you

It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone

Cause you went away,  
How dare you?  
I miss you  
They say I'll be OK  
But I'm not going to ever get over you

Eddie starts to tear up and Loren hugs him.

"Sorry, um what do you think?."

Aw, it was amazing.

Loved it so sweet.

Leddie! It was so great.

Made me cry so amazing.

Katy would be so proud of you.

"Thank you all so much. Well I guess this is goodbye for now, I promise I'll do another one soon. I love you all!." Eddie says and turns off the webcam.

"That was so great." Loren says sliding on his lap.

"I feel better now for some reason." Eddie says and smiles.

"Music, and your fans make you happy and that love for them and music takes away all the pain." Loren says and kisses his cheek.

"You forgot one thing, my amazing, beautiful and talented girlfriend is the reason I am happy now." Eddie says and kisses her with passion.

"I love you." Loren says.

"Back atcha beautiful." Eddie says and kisses the top of her head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. Told you there would be some happiness and drama. What do you think about cameron being loren's brother? Also what do you think Chloë had planned? Did she really mean to crash into Max and Katy or was it all a huge accident? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!**


	13. Running Away

**Hey everyone so I know I was supposed to update on friday. I got busy an i couldn't i am so sorry that i haven't updated in forever! But I'm going to try to update as much as i can and try to fit it in my schedule. NO promises that there will be another chapter this week but I'll try to post. School has started for me so it makes me even more busy. I'm gonna skip to the memorial after the funeral.**

**Song Recommendation: Boom Boom by Tyler Layne. It is an awesome song so check it out and it is available on iTunes! Also, check out Tristan Blaine he is really talented!**

* * *

**Eddie's Pov**

The funeral was hard and now I have to sit through a memorial and not break down. I love that Loren set up a memorial I am all for that it's just I didn't think I would feel this way after the funeral. I thought I was through with the hardest part I guess I never realized that even after accepting that she was gone I would still hurt I would still cry everyday. Right now I just wanna escape everything, all the paparazzi outside who couldn't give a damn that this is a memorial service. I really just need to get out of here!

"Thank you for coming everyone." Loren says as people come in. She turns around to see Eddie heading upstairs. "Selena, make sure no paparazzi get in I'll be right back." Loren says.

"Ok" Selena says and takes Loren's spot at the door.

Upstairs

"What's wrong babe?." Loren says walking into Eddie's closet.

"I need to get out of here i just need to go." Eddie says putting clothes in his suitcase.

"Wait a minute ok think about this first. Where you gonna go?." Loren says and grabs his hand.

"I don't know, I'm leaving." Eddie says and zips up his suitcase.

"I'm going with you." Loren says and runs into the guest room and throws a bunch of stuff in her suitcase.

She walks back into eddies' room with her suitcase.

"Well that was fast." Eddie says.

"I'm driving, Selena and Taylor will make sure everything is good here." Loren says and walks over to Eddie.

"You can't just drop everything and run away with me." Eddie says.

"Yes, I can I don't care about anything else. I love you and I'm always gonna choose you over everything else." Loren says and kisses him.

Loren goes downstairs and tells Selena and Taylor and her and Eddie go out the backdoor to avoid the paparazzi.

**Driving**

"Eddie we can't just drive around." Loren says and pulls over.

"I know I just I don't know what to do Loren ok. All i feel is rage now I'm so angry why did it have to be my mom? Who ran them off the road and leave them there? Who would do something like that? If the person would've stayed and called 911 my mom would be alive that's what the doctor said." Eddie says crying as Loren wraps her arms around him.

"I know it hurts I can't say I know how you feel, she is in a better place and she's happy. She wouldn't want you to be here hurting she would want you to live your life and be as happy as you were before she left the concert." Loren says turning Eddie head so he was looking at her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. You are my everything." Eddie says and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much." Loren says pulling away.

"Let's just go up to my parents bungalow tonight. We'll head back tomorrow, I just want some time to get away from everything and just be with you." Eddie says and kisses her cheek.

"Whatever you want sweetie." Loren says and cranks up the car.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I know it's really short and not that interesting but I needed to post something to let you guys know I'm still going to try to update. Please review and if you want to see anything happen in the story PM me.**


End file.
